Air suspension systems are employed in a vehicle to provide various benefits, such as a smoother ride, support additional loads, among others. The air suspension systems include a flexible rubber bellow (also called a rubber sleeve) holding air to provide cushion between a movable suspension component and a frame of the vehicle. During operations, the air suspension systems are exposed to harsh environment and may also be contaminated with debris. As a result, there are chances that an outer circumferential surface of the air suspension systems may be damaged (i.e. cuts, ruptures or other damages) due to the harsh environment. The outer circumferential surface of the air suspension systems, thus requires a protective mechanism for preventing damages that lead to suspension failures due to leakage of the air.
Conventionally, there exist various protecting structures for shielding the air suspension systems of the vehicle. Such protecting structures are constructed of rigid metallic piece for protecting the air suspension systems. As a result, such protecting structures are unable to offer flexibility and easy installation over the air suspension systems. Further, it becomes cumbersome and costly to install these protecting structures. For example, the installation of such protecting structures requires complete dismantling of suspension components. Dismantling of the suspension components is time consuming and requires mounting modifications to the air suspension systems. Moreover, the protecting structures are costly, inflexible, and hence cause challenges during installation within the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a protective sheet enveloping an air suspension module of the vehicle.